<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cabin by AzurePlatter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056453">The Cabin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzurePlatter/pseuds/AzurePlatter'>AzurePlatter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Morgan is bisexual, Reid is asexual, Reid is biromantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzurePlatter/pseuds/AzurePlatter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I just got into this fandom and now I really ship these two. </p><p>This is basically Profiler, Profiled (Season 2 Episode 12) rewritten except I'm basing it off my memory so it's not gonna be good.<br/>Hotch is probably very ooc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cabin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek sat in the interrogation room, getting angrier by the minute. Hotch wasn't going to get him out of here, but he needed to. He needed to find out who was setting him up. He only had one person in mind who would want to destroy his career, his life. </p><p>Spencer paced in the precinct, a cup of coffee long forgotten by the case file. The detectives were stonewalling and they weren't getting any closer to find the actual killer. Spencer stopped abruptly, "Hotch?"<br/>"What do you need Ried"<br/>"I want to speak with Morgan"<br/>"What? Ried is that really a good idea"   <br/>"I need the full picture. There's something we're missing"<br/>Reid opened the door, Morgan was ready to start screaming but calmed when he saw Reid, "Hey Morgan"<br/>"Hey pretty boy"<br/>Reid sat down, Morgan did too, "you're hiding something"<br/>"Reid it's none of your damn business. Finding out who's framing me it's your job so do it"<br/>"Morgan, I'm trying to but there are holes in your stories"<br/>"What do you mean holes?"<br/>"Well, first there's the fact your childhood mentor, the man who got your record expunged, just came in and basically excused you of being a murderer."<br/>"Carl Buford was here?" Morgan clenched his fists,<br/>"yes, it was odd. What happened that made his go from supporting you to demonizing you?"<br/>"It's a long story pretty boy, so settle in" <br/>Reid leaned back in the chair, allowing Morgan to relax as he started his story,<br/>"I was young, dumb, got in trouble a lot. Buford helped get me out of them. He got me into football, got me on the right track. Then he brought me to his cabin, gave me some wine. It made me feel like an adult. Then he suggested we go swimming. Except he wanted to go swimming in the nude."<br/>Morgan's eyes were brimming with tears. Spencer reached out and laid his hand over Morgan's,<br/>"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere" <br/>Morgan kissed Spencer's knuckles,<br/>"For years this went on. I didn't tell anyone. He got me into college on a scholarship."<br/>Spencer stood up, sliding the chair across the floor,<br/>"I'm gonna kill him"<br/>"Reid, no. Just find the real killer. Do your job"<br/>"What if he's the killer Derek? He did that to you, what if he did it to the other boys? What if they were going to talk and he killed them to silence them?"<br/>"Then catch the bastard" <br/>Spencer kissed Morgan passionately on the lips,<br/>"Let's talk about this when you're free. Maybe you can introduce me to your mom and sisters"<br/>Morgan kissed him on the cheek,<br/>"I'd like that. Now go catch that son of a bitch" </p><p>Spencer left the interrogation room,<br/>"Hotch, can I speak with you. In private"<br/>Spencer fiddled with his thumbs, Hotch followed him towards a quiet corner,<br/>"We need to look into Carl Buford more. I think he might be our killer."<br/>"What did Morgan say to you"<br/>"It's not for me to say, but we need to look into Carl Buford. He has a cabin where he takes some of the boys from the youth center"<br/>"I'll have Garcia look into it. Why don't you take Morgan some water? Keep him company" <br/>"Sure" </p><p>Spencer pushed the door open again, Morgan had his head down, soft snores coming from him. Spencer set the cup of water down and sat down across from him. Morgan lifted his head up,<br/>"Oh God did I fall asleep? Sorry"<br/>"Don't be, you should rest where you can. This could be a long while before you're cleared. I brought some water for you"<br/>"Thanks, pretty boy"<br/>Morgan sipped some of the water,<br/>"Garcia is pulling up everything she can on Carl Buford. I didn't tell them why. it's not for me to say. But we are going to get you out of here"<br/>"I trust you, but shouldn't you be out there working with them?"<br/>"That would mean leaving you alone" <br/>"Thank you, pretty boy" </p><p>Hotched called Garcia,<br/>"Speak Mortal"<br/>"Garcia I need you to look into someone, Carl Buford. He has a past with Morgan but I need to know everything about him. What was his childhood like? Is he married? any criminal record? I need it asap Garcia"<br/>"On it boss man" <br/>The team was hunched over desks looking at files. Hotch rubbed his eyes, this was going to be a long night. </p><p>Spencer snuck back into the interview room, a board tucked underneath his arm,<br/>"do you play?"<br/>Spencer asked gesturing towards the board. He began to set it up the chess game,<br/>"Haven't in a while, but you'd kick my ass anyway" <br/>The two played, using it to distract their thoughts. Reid one every game but one. The two stopped when Hotch pushed the door open,<br/>"Did you two really sneak a chessboard in here?"<br/>Morgan flashed him his signature grin,<br/>"Garcia got back to me on Carl Buford. She couldn't find anything out of the ordinary, in fact, his record is spotless. Morgan, you need to tell me what's going on"<br/>Morgan reached out and grabbed Reid's hand, searching for some kind of comfort. Reid squeezed his hands, giving him the reassurance he needed. Hotch took a seat. <br/>Morgan told him the story, squeezing Reid's hand when it got too much for him. <br/>Hotch left the room ready to break Buford. Hotch grabbed the keys to an SUV, the team following suit without asking why.</p><p>Hotch slammed Buford against the cage wall, forcing his arms around his back,<br/>"you have the right to remain silent . . ."<br/>Hotch continued as Buford screamed he was innocent. </p><p>Morgan scooted closer to Reid, they wouldn't let him out of the room till Hotch and the team got back,<br/>"Thank you for being here for me Pretty Boy"<br/>Morgan placed his hand on Reid's thigh, leaning closer and pressing a gentle kiss on Reid's lips. Reid pulled back,<br/>"I'm sorry Morgan"<br/>"Hey hey hey, don't be sorry Pretty Boy"<br/>"It's not that I don't like it, I just -"<br/>"You don't have to explain yourself"<br/>"No, I do. Morgan, I like you. I believe JJ would say I like you like you. However, I don't experience sexual attraction"<br/>"Okay, Pretty Boy. Sex isn't your thing. That's alright. A relationship isn't just sex." <br/>Morgan kissed Reid's knuckles. </p><p>On the plane home, Morgan slept with his head on Reid's shoulder. No one said anything or asked anything. The plane was quiet out of respect for secrets wanted to be kept secret.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it. It's been a long time since I've written fanfiction, but what is life if you don't step outside your comfort zone.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>